


Only you, Starsk

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starsky, why in the world are you dressing like that...Starsky POV, missing scene for "The Bait"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only you, Starsk

**Author's Note:**

> unposted challenge response for me_and_thee_100, #39 'The Bait'

**Only you, Starsk**

by Belladonna

 

I want to have that white suit for our undercover gig. Think I'll unbutton one more, that gold chain sitting perfectly in the middle. If I'd been a girl, my cleavage would've gone straight to the crotch. Which it does, minus the breasts.

 

"Starsky, for gods sake. Why are you dressing like that? You look like a male hooker instead of a drug dealer."

 

No, I don't! How would he know that anyways?

 

"Forget it, we don't have any more time. You wanna be Rafferty or O'Brian?"

 

I chose the names this time and of course I want to be Rafferty. Fits the outfit better, least that's what I told him.

 

"Huh? How in the world does that name fit this outfit? Know any hookers named that or what?"

 

Actually he knows more hookers than I do, strictly professional that is. But I don't tell him that, just like I don't tell him that I'd had a sixth grade teacher I hated with a passion. Made me stay for detention quite a lot and had it in for me. Prissy old fart, said I had a smart mouth, was probably ending up in the gutters.

 

His name was Mr. Rafferty.


End file.
